A Treasure Hunt to Remember
by makemebelieve11
Summary: Meet Kelly. She's your average thirteen year old with a thirst for adventure. What happens when she joins the Goonies on an adventure she'll never forget? *** Hey guys! I'm going to start writing again soon. School has just been so distracting...
1. Chapter 1

Kelly Marie Snyder stared out the window of her parents' car, sighing. Today was the big day; the day they settled into their new home in Astoria, Oregon. She's only been in the car for a couple hours and was already missing Washington. She slumped in her seat, but only to be ratted out by her mother, who she swears has eyes in the back of her head.

"Vincent, your daughter in slouching again." She says, peering in the mirror. Kelly crossed her arms.

"Don't do that, sweetheart. You don't want a hunch, right?"

Kelly groaned. "Yes, Dad." She sat up straight, and looked at her older brother sitting next to her. "Scott, want to play a game?"

He rolled his eyes. "What am I, five?"

"What are you implying? I'm childish?" Kelly smirked. She kind of was, but she didn't like to admit it. "We can play I Spy!"

Scott looked out the window. "I spy something green."

"A tree."

"Looks like you guessed right! Now the game's over."

Kelly gave a deadpan look at her brother. "You always do this."

Scott was no longer paying attention to her, and instead was trying to fall asleep. Kelly was desperate, and tried to talk to her parents.

"So, anything new, Mom?"

"Not really sweetie, but thanks for asking." And then there was nothing. Kelly sighed and looked out the window again. Why is her family so boring, she thought. This car ride is going to be the death of her.

-oOOo-

"We're here!" Mrs. Snyder yelled. Kelly, who had fallen asleep, and her brother woke up immediantly. The both looked out their respective windows. It was a cute town, Kelly thought. The only thing she found odd about it was that most of these houses looked… not in their best condition. They all appeared to be on the verge of being foreclosed. Scott frowned, hopefully this wasn't because of their uncle's doing.

The drove to their house, where their uncle, Mr. Perkins and their cousin Troy were already expecting them. They parked in the driveway and filed out of their car. Scott and Kelly's mother and father were welcomed instantly.

"Vincent! It's so nice to see you, brother." He shakes his hand, then gestures to their mom. "And Diane, you look great."

While they made small talk, Troy walked over to Scott and Kelly. His hands were shoved in his jacket pockets, and he didn't look pleased to see them. Neither were they ecstatic about seeing him.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the Snyders."

"Nice to see you too, Perkins." Scott said coldly.

"Can we wrap this up?" Kelly asked. She didn't understand this cousin rivalry, mainly because Scott was fighting with Troy before she was even born. She never bother to asked what happened, but she was afraid to ask anyway. She just went with it.

"I wish I could but I'm actually forced to like you guys."

"Actually, you forgot something." Kelly said, gesturing to herself. "It's guy and girl."

Troy rolled his eyes. "I don't think I forgot anything."

Scott scowled. "Don't you ever talk like that to her."

Thankfully, they were interrupted by Mr. Perkins. "Troy, we have to leave. I have business to attend to, and you have something going on today with that Andy girl."

Troy turns around. "See ya later, dweebs."

"Bye, Perkins." Scott spat.

Kelly shook her head. "Who says dweeb anymore?" They headed inside, and moved all their stuff in.

-oOOo-

The next day, they received a call from Mrs. Walsh, one of their neighbors. She and her boys were going to come over give them a "warm welcome". After her parents told her, Kelly went up to her room straight away to fix her hair and make-up. Scott didn't care, and sat their expectantly. At about noon, the doorbell rang.

"Diane, could you get that?" Mr. Snyder said adjusting his tie.

Mrs. Snyder opened the door and smiled. "Hello Mrs. Walsh and…" She frowned. "company." Instead of only two boys, there were five.

Mrs. Walsh mouthed 'sorry'. They walked inside. "I couldn't get them to leave…"

"Oh, it's no problem. The more the merrier!" Mrs. Snyder said enthusiastically.

The oldest of the boys sat in a chair next to Scott. "So, you must be the older sibling?"

Scott nodded. "Unfortunatly."

"Do you deal with _that_ kind of insanity everyday?"

"Yeah, I feel your pain. I'm Scott."

"Brand."

While they talked, the other boys sat around the TV. Didn't they have a younger kid, they thought.

"Boys, our youngest is upstairs getting ready."

The guys walked upstairs, groaning.

"Finally, now we don't have to stand around and wait for him to come downstairs!" Mouth exclaimed.

"It was actually supposed to be only _me_, guys. You could have actually left when my mom told you too instead of protesting." Mikey said.

"Yeah, but there would be free food here. And we can't pass up the good stuff." Chunk said.

When they reached Kelly's door, or _his_ door as they thought, they knocked. Nothing. Mouth leaned his ear up against the door. He could make out a girl singing.

"He's got some company in there, guys." He said, smirking.

Data and Chunk pressed their ears up too, nodding in agreement. Mikey was shocked. "We can't invade his privacy!"

"Mikey, shut up and listen."

He sighed. "Fine." He leaned up against the door too. "Yeah, it's a girl singing."

But then the singing stopped, and the boys were left confused. Then the door swung open, making the boys fall to the ground. They were in trouble.


	2. Chapter 2

Kelly looked at the boys, blinking rapidly out of confusion. Then she noticed the situation she was in, and tucked her blonde hair behind her ears. "Were you guys spying on me?"

The boys had gotten up and started to back away. "No…" They all said.

Kelly smiled slightly. "It's ok if you were. I know how it feels to wait a long time. It must have been boring waiting for me."

Mouth was the first to speak up. "Well, we didn't exactly think a guy would take this long to get ready." Then he took his comb out and brushed the tips of his hair. After he was done, he leaned in and grinned. "But I'm ok with the end result."

She didn't know whether to laugh or to back away, so she chose to just give him a blank stare. "Uh, thanks, I guess."

"I'm Mouth; this is Chunk, Data, and Mikey."

"Kelly Marie Snyder." She said with a curtsey. "You can come in if you want." She stepped to the side.

The boys filed inside, but one of them stopped to say something. "I'm sorry that you had to see that…" He scratched the back of his head.

"It's ok. You're Mikey, right?"

"Yeah, yeah." He said. "That's me."

"Oh, ok." She smiled. She followed him inside her new room. It wasn't very big, but it had a freshly painted blue wall with little stickers on it. The bed sheets were neatly tucked in and nothing was out of place. She had her own white vanity table with some of her mom's old make-up.

"You're so girly." Mouth says who is playing with a tube of pink lipstick.

"I just like girly things sometimes. I don't usually wear it all the time though. It's too much of a hassle."

Mouth turns to Data. "We should get some for Stef. She needs to look nicer."

"Who is that?" Kelly asks as she sits by Chunk on her bed.

"She's our friend." Chunk says. "She and Mouth have this… thing."

"Are you dating?" Kelly asks intently.

"No!" Mouth shouts. "It's not even close to that. We just hate each other's guts."

"Ok, whatever you say."

Mikey picked up something from her desk. "A magnifying glass?"

"It's my dad's. He was very big on going on adventures."

"But you keep it?"

Kelly hanged her head in embarrassment. "I like to daydream a lot about adventures. It's only natural to be drawn to that kind of stuff."

Data pops up. "I invent things!"

Kelly does the same. "Can you show me?"

"Oh no… don't get him started…" Chunk adds.

Data opens his coat and presses a button, and out from his belt a small grappling hook clings onto a chair by the vanity table. The belt starts to "wind", pulling the chair.

They stand in awe as they watch the glorious sight, but of course it wouldn't last. Soon, instead of the chair being pulled, it was Data that was. He crashed into the chair and tumbled into it. It made a loud noise.

"Oh no, Data are you ok?" Kelly asked, trying to help him up.

"Data's ok." He smiles. "Data will just fix this later."

The door swings open, and Scott and Brand walk inside. Scott looks at his sister with a confused expression. "What just happened?"

"Oh it was nothing it…" She stopped. The other boy was handsome. She couldn't embarrass herself in front of _him_.

Kelly pulled her strawberry blonde hair away from her face, and used her "movie star" smile. "Data was showing me how to use his contraption."

"Yeah, this is not a clammy. Calmly." Mike tries to say. Kelly giggles, hoping maybe it sounds cute.

"It's calamity, genius." Brand says sarcastically. "At least no one is hurt."

"Yeah," Scott says, closing the door.

The five wait a couple seconds before bursting out laughing.

Kelly's cheeks are red in embarrassment. "Who was that?"

Mikey sighs. "My older brother, Brand. He gets like that a lot."

"Oh…" Kelly said.

"Hey guys," Chunk says. "Ya think Kelly's good enough to be a Goonie?"

"I don't know. I think she has to prove it." Mouth says, smirking. "Meet us at Mikey's tomorrow. Noon. Don't be late. You need training."

"…What's a goonie?" Kelly asks.

The boys sighed. Chunk pats her shoulder. "You've got a lot to learn."


	3. Chapter 3

Kelly woke up the next morning bright and early. She raced down the steps to the kitchen and sat at the table. Scott, who was reading the newspaper, looked up.

"Aren't you up a little too early? It's the weekend."

Kelly rolled her eyes. "Oh, ha."

"He's right," Her mother added. "It's ten in the morning; you've still got an hour left."

"I have plans today." She said in response. "Mom, can you make me some toast?"

"Sure thing, dear. But what's the rush today?"

"I'm meeting my _friends_ at noon." Kelly liked saying that. She had made friends so fast. She thought it would take a couple weeks.

"Oh, those four boys, huh?" Her father asked. "They seem nice."

"Maybe you should buddy up with Brandon, Scott." Her mother added.

"Mom, guys don't 'buddy up'." Scott said. "Besides, he's probably fooling around with some girl. He wouldn't shut up about how _amazing_ she is."

"Maybe you should find a girlfriend," Kelly suggested, now pouring herself a glass of orange juice. "You need one."

Scott stood up. "Shut up. I'll never replace Elaine."

"Scott James Snyder, apologize to your sister immediately." Their mother barked.

He sighed. "Sorry, spitfire."

Kelly half grinned. "It's ok. But don't call me that. I'm not a spitfire."

"It fits you so well," Scott continued. "You look so frail, but as soon as you get mad you burst."

Her mother set down her food and winked, and then Kelly tore a crumb off and chucked it at Scott.

He blinked as it his cheek. "Oh, that's very ladylike." He said sarcastically.

-ooOoo-

She searched her dresser for nice clothes after her shower, which felt like decades. Kelly wasn't much of a shopping girl, but she was prepared to dress to impress. She picked out dark blue leggings and a black skirt to go over it, completed with a pastel green candy stripe shirt. All that was left was her hair. She flipped it and looked at it expectantly, but she didn't see anything good about it. She brushed it until it was all in the right places, and sighed. It will never be the way she wants it to be.

She almost left her room, then stopped. She turned toward the vanity table. Maybe I should put on some make-up. She walked over to it slowly and applied it lightly. She didn't want to look desperate, but she wanted to get a certain someone's attention.

When she felt she looked presentable, she walked over to Mikey's house. She looked at it expectantly. It was sunny outside, but it wasn't hot. In the light, his house looked… different than what she's used to. It was small, but still charming.

She walked up to the front porch, where Mouth stood combing his hair. She decided to speak first. "I didn't think you would be the one to show up on time."

Mouth was startled and jumped around. "Oh my god, Kelly, never do that again."

"Lost your cool for a second there, huh Mouth?" She smirked as she knocked on the door.

He opened his mouth to say something back, but was cut off when Mikey unlocked the door. He opened it to let himself, and Kelly followed.

"Hey, Meeky." He says, purposely saying Mikey's name wrong. "Kell Belle's here too."

Kell Belle? She sighed. Now how would she live down _that_ nickname? She looks at Brand, who is working out with a band, and then at Mikey, who is sitting on the couch. He looks depressed, she thought.

"Is something wrong?" She asked.

"Yeah, what's going down, guys?" Mouth asks, putting his foot on the table.

"Get your foot off the table, Mouth." Brand demands.

"Alright, alright," He does so. "What's the matter with you guys? Is it a nuclear Saturday or something? Come on guys, it's our last weekend together."

"Last weekend?" Kelly mouths.

"The last Goonie weekend. We should be going out in style, cruisin' the coast, sniffin' some lace, downin' the brews…" Then faces Brand. "But NOOOO. One older brother had to go and screw it up."

Brand swings for his face, but Mouth ducks in time. "Flunking your driver's test? I don't know what to do with ya, kid." He says as he ruffles up Brand's hair.

Kelly had walked over to the door, where Chunk waited behind the gate. "Hey you guys, you gotta let me in!" He shouted.

"Jerk alert!" Mouth yelled as he joined her. "It's Chunk."

"I just saw the most thing in my entire life!"

"First you gotta do the truffle shuffle." Mouth demanded.

I asked Mikey, who was looking at a magazine on the couch. "What's the truffle shuffle?"

He seemed to be startled by it at first, but calmed down quickly. "You'll see."

"Come on…" Chunk sighed.

"Do it."

"Come on…"

"DO IT." Mouth yelled.

Chunk groaned, and then stood on a stump outside the house. He lifted up his colorful shirt and begins to twist and shake. His belly fat jiggles as he makes sound effects with his mouth.

Kelly winces while Mouth laughs.

"Cut it out, Mouth." Mikey says, now joining them at the door. He pulls a string which causes multiple events to occur. A bowling ball rolls down into a bucket causing this and this… Kelly can't keep up. Instead of processing it all, she just watches both of their faces, their eyes concentrated on it. She smirked. It was cute.

The gate finally opened and we all headed inside.

"Guys, you're not gonna believe me but this time I'm telling the truth." Chunk said, and he wanted to say more but he was cut off by Mouth, who closed the screen door on him. "You turd!" He said, before Kelly opened the door for him. He mouthed, "Thanks." She nodded in response as they both walked back to the others. Mikey and Mouth were looking inside the fish tank.

"Listen, ok? You guys will never believe me. There were two cop cars, ok? And they were chasin' this four wheel deal, this real neat ORV, and they were both flying all over the place. It was the most amazing thing I ever saw!"

"More amazing than the time Michael Jackson came over to your house to use the bathroom." Mikey said.

Brand turned around, to say something. "More amazing than the time you saved those old people from a nursing home fire." Kelly grinned and giggled.

"And I bet it was even more amazing than the time you ate your weight in Godfather's Pizza, right."

"Okay, Michael Jackson didn't come to my house to use the bathroom…" He stopped, and then looked at me. "But his sister did!"

Music can be heard from outside the house. We turn our attention to the window, where we see Data standing on his own windowsill.

"Oh, Data…" Kelly says. They were all in for a big surprise.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**I couldn't finish it because I was so busy! I promise I'll finish tomorrow though. I'll make it a habit to update more.**

**I won't put up another chapter until I get at least one review.**


	4. Chapter 4

Data stands on the window sill of his room. "Okay, Data. Don't mess this one up!" He says as he prepares to slide down the clothes line connected to Mikey's house. His cassette player plays the Bond Theme music, which actually really fits him. "Now prepare for the, Wings of Flight!"

He starts to slide down slowly at first, but gains momentum the farther he goes.

"Mikey! The screen door!" Kelly yells as she watches Data draw closer and closer to the house.

Mikey opens the door, but forgets the screen door. Data starts to yell. "Mikey, screen door! Screen door!" He ends up crashing through the door, the screen now totaled. He falls onto Mikey, who in turn collides into Mouth, who crashes into Brand, who falls on Kelly, and finally knocks over Chunk.

Chunk grabs the marble replica of Michelangelo's David as he falls. He holds onto tightly and sits up. "Hey, I bet you guys thought I was going to drop it, huh?"

The others start to get up. Brand extends a hand to Kelly. "Sorry, Kell."

Kelly accepts his hand and uses it to pull herself up. She wobbles a bit until she regains her balance. "Oh, it's ok." She blushes. He used her new nickname.

"Ha ha, I knew you would think that from good old Chunk-" Chunk says as he sets it on the table, but it falls off almost immediately.

"You idiot!" Brand yells.

"Oh my god!" Mikey shouts as he scrambles over to the mini statue. He gets another shot from his inhaler before he picks it up. "Oh my god…" He says once again, this time having his inhaler fall out. "That's my mom's most favorite piece!" He searches the ground for it, and picks up the broken piece: the penis.

"You wouldn't be here if it wasn't." Said Mouth.

"Mouth, help him. He'll get in trouble if he doesn't fix it." Kelly says, kneeling by Mikey and Chunk. "Can I help?"

"Yeah, so shut up Mouth." Mikey and Brand shouted. Then Mikey continued. "Can you find some glue?"

"Hey, any of you guys ever hear of Detroit?" Data says, flipping through a newspaper.

"No." Mikey said flatly.

"Certainly. It's where Motown started." Mouth added.

"It's a nice place. Detroit's the capital of Michigan. It's surrounded by Lake Michigan and-" Kelly started to say as she returned from getting glue, but was cut off by Mouth.

"It's also got the highest murder rate in the country."

Data frowns. "Well, let me tell you what, that's where were moving when we lose our house tomorrow."

"You shut up about that stuff. It'll never happen. My dad will fix it." Mikey says, pointing his finger at him.

"Yeah, sure he will." Says Brand as he puts his feet on the exercise bar attached to the ceiling. He begins to straighten out. "If he gets his next 400 paychecks by tomorrow afternoon."

Mikey turns to him. "That's wrong Brand! It won't happen!" Kelly hands him the glue bottle. "Thanks, Kell."

Soon, Mrs. Walsh opens the door with another person. She looks at the broken screen door.

Mikey hides the statue under the table and sits in front of it to let her not see it. "Oh, hi Mom."

"Hi, hi, hi…" Chunk said nervously.

"I see Data dropped by." She says as she scans the room.

Several hellos followed. "Hi, Mrs. Walsh. How are you?" Kelly asked.

She smiled. "Nice to see you, Kelly. I'm doing fine." Then she gestures to the woman next to her. "Everyone, this is Rosalita. Rosalita's going to help us with the packing until my arm is better."

Hellos followed, but only Mouth said, "Hola."

"Uh, boys and _girl_, Rosalita doesn't speak a word of English. And I know some of you have taken some Spanish in school…"

Kelly watches as Mikey uses his inhaler once again. She sighs. "Are you ok?"

"Well, Mrs. Walsh, I speak _perfect_ Spanish. And if it's any help to you, I'd be glad to communicate with Rosalita." Mouth says, smirking. Data turns his head to face Mikey, Chunk, and Kelly. They shrug.

Mrs. Walsh sighs of relief. "You're a life saver, Clarke. Come with us, will you?" She asks as she leads Rosalita up the stairs.

Mouth puts his hands together like he's praying, trying to look like an angel. "Why certainly, Mrs. Walsh." He follows.

"Mikey, no more potato chips." She says. "Oh, Mikey…" She says as she passes her other son.

"It's Brand, Mom." He says, continuing his workout.

As soon as she's gone, Mikey, Chunk, and Kelly look back at the statue.

"I'm fine, by the way." Mikey answers Kelly's question from before. "We just need to fix this quick."

Chunk turns to face them with a hopeful expression, but with a mouthful of chips. He starts to say something, but they can't make it out.

"What?" They ask in unison.

"That's cute." Brand says.

Mikey shoots him a glare, and Kelly tries to think about what he's saying. "I think he's saying, do you think you're Mom's going to notice."

He then looks back at Chunk. "Of course she's going to notice. She notices everything!"

As they work on fixing it, Kelly is still left confused. "I didn't know your houses were going to be… torn down."

"Yeah," Brand answers. "It's ok. You don't have to worry about it. It's not you that's leaving."

"I feel awful though…" She continues. "I wish I could help."

"You are though." Chunk adds. "You're going to be a part of the Goonies. Not to mention, the first girl Goonie." He places a hand on her shoulder. "A reject."

"You're making it worse, Chunk." Data adds. "Anyway, Kelly, it's not like that. We just want you to have some fun."

"Well, I can honestly say that I am. You guys make me laugh." She smiles. "In a good way."

"How's that?" Chunk asks, showing them the statue. Kelly and Data start to laugh uncontrollably.

"Oh you idiot! You glued it on upside down!" Mikey exclaims before he takes another puff from his inhaler.

"God didn't mean it to do that way. If he did, you _guys_ would be pissin' in your faces." Brand says.

"Looks fine to me." Chunk says.

-ooOoo-

They start to hear footsteps coming down the stairs.

"…that was so nice of you!" Mrs. Walsh is heard saying.

"Nice is my middle name, Mrs. Walsh." Mouth says.

"Everyone," She says as they enter the living room. "I'm taking Rosalita to the supermarket. I'm going to be back in about an hour. Mikey, I want you kept inside. Brand, if he's coming down with asthma I don't want him out in the rain."

"He should be put in a plastic bubble." Brand says, smirking.

Mrs. Walsh dusts off Mikey's jacket lightly, and then stops. "I'm serious Brandon, that's not funny. He takes one step outside and you're in deep, absolutely the deepest…" She struggles to find an acceptable word.

"Shit, Ma."

"I don't like that language. But that's exactly what you'll be in." She turns to Data. "And you Dada-"

"Data." He corrects her.

"Data, use the back door from now on, ok." Then she turns to face Kelly, still sitting near the table. "And be nice to Ke-" She stops. "What is that?"

"Oh, shit, what?" Chunk asks.

"What is _that_?" She points to the chips on the floor. "That is a mess! I want it cleaned up!"

"Oh, yeah…" Chunk says, Kelly and Mouth nodding in agreement.

"One hour, kids, and I'll be back." She says before giving Mikey a kiss on the cheek. Mikey's face turns pink and he turns around to hide it. "Rosie?"

"Bye, Mrs. Walsh." Kelly says.

"Adios, Senorita." Mouth says tauntingly.

When the finally leave, Brand drags Mikey down. "You want a breathing problem? You got one." He says as he gives him a noogie.

"What's your dad going to do with all the stuff in the attic?" Mouth asks.

Mikey breaks free from Brand's grasp. "He's going to give all the stuff back to the museum. Or, whoever they pick to be the new assistant curly. Curny…" He struggles to find the right word.

"Curator?" Kelly suggests.

"That's what I said."

"Wait a minute, guys. Maybe there's some stuff up there for us. Maybe there's some stuff that we can keep…" Mouth starts to say.

"No, no…" Mikey pleads.

"Maybe there's some rich stuff!"

Everyone starts to chant. "Rich stuff!" They all get up and walk upstairs to the attic.

Before Kelly can leave Mikey looks at her for a second for her reaction. She shrugs, and continues to walk up that stairs. "You coming, Mikey?"

"Yeah…" He starts to follow. "But that's his stuff!" He says, now racing up the stairs.

Kelly sighs. Hopefully today will get better…

* * *

**Author's Note**

**The attic scene will be next. You don't know how many times I've watched the Goonies today so I could use the correct lines…**

**Anyways, I need a review for this chapter before I post another. I need to know people are reading. **

**Thank you for the past reviews, guys. Keep it up!**

**Review, Follow, Favorite**

**-makemebelieve11**


	5. Chapter 5

They all entered the attic with caution. The last thing anybody wanted to do was fall off the steps. That was just asking to be made fun of…

By now, it was storming outside and the thunder grew louder and louder. The boys paused after each boom, which made Kelly laugh. She's moved so many times, that the weather to her feels the same everywhere. Thunder didn't scare her anymore.

"Hey, look at this." Brand said in astonishment. "I didn't know Dad had all this stuff up here."

"Aw, great! Look at that! Neato!" Chunk said.

Brand turned on the light and it made it somewhat easier to see. Boxes were all over and it was decorated with old paintings and pictures.

"Hey, come on guys," Mikey started to say. "This is my dad's place; he doesn't want you up here! You heard what my mom said to the housekeeper about not wanting anybody up here."

Mouth put his arm around him. "Mikey, I cannot believe that you actually have something this cool in your house."

Mikey shrugs him off. "You guys my mom said- Guys stop!"

Kelly walks over to Chunk. "Nice hat." He was wearing a black pirate hat with white feathers trimming the sides. An elegant hat for an egotistical pirate, Kelly thought. But she definitely wasn't calling Chunk one.

"Thank ye lass," He adds, then tosses her a bandana. "Put that on! You'll be my first mate.

She ties the red thing around her head, which makes her strawberry blonde hair stand out more. "Aye, Captain!"

"Hey guys, put down the outfits!" Mikey started to say to them.

"Hey, Mikey," Chunk said. "This is great! We only have old Hanukkah decorations in our attic!"

"Mikey, your attic is so interesting." Kelly added. "I can't even imagine what else we might find if we look around a little more."

He opened his mouth to say something back, but was stopped by the sudden crack of lightning. The boys stopped and looked out the small window. Kelly continued to roam around, and picked up a dusty mirror. She tilted it and found an angle where she could clearly see Mikey, once again using his inhaler.

"Okay guys, you saw it, now we can get out of here."

"You scared, Mikey?" Brand asks.

"Yeah, just like you in the elevator."

Kelly decides to add in. "If it makes you feel better, I'm scared of heights. Not necessarily high places, just falling off of them…" And at this point, she's just rambling.

"Come on guys, it's dusty in here. My hay fever's acting up and you always break something…" He says, walking away.

"Meeky, Meeky…" A voice says.

"What?"

The voice is coming from behind an old painting of a woman. The mouth is slightly torn, revealing a certain mouth behind it.

"Come here and kiss me like a woman." It says. Mikey leans his ear against the painting. "Give me a nice, wet lickery kiss. Mwah Mwah." A tongue pops out of the hole. Mikey rolls his eyes and pulls the painting away, revealing Mouth behind it.

"Ha! I gotcha! Now get out from behind there. You're ruining the painting!"

"You're ruining my joke!" Mouth huffs.

Kelly watches them fight, and then turns her attention to Data, Chunk, and Brand fooling around with the costumes. She felt so out of place; she felt like she was the only one who wanted to get along. "Let's all just calm down and…" But no one really paid attention.

"What is all this stuff anyway?" Chunk said, looking at the mirror Kelly was holding.

"The museum did this thing… they had a show… it was called a ratropacum. It was-" Mikey started to say.

"Retrospective." Brand corrected him.

"That's what I said! You always contradict me on everything I do. I was right." Then he turned his attention towards the others. "It was about the history of Astoria. And, these are the rejects."

Chunk puts his hand on his shoulder. "Kind of like us, Mike. The rejects." Mikey nods and pats his stomach.

"Now, I wouldn't say that-" Kelly said before being cut off by Mouth.

"I'm not a reject."

Mikey takes Chunks hat off. Then he turns to Kelly. "Please take that stuff off; you'll get me in trouble."

She mouths sorry and carefully takes it off. "Do you know how this works?" Data asks.

"Laser beam!" Chunk exclaims, making sound effects as he plays with it.

Kelly follows Mikey to the end of the attic. "I'm sorry that we're up here. It's your father's business, not ours…" Then she mutters to herself. "But it's so cool."

"It's ok, really. I just hope-" He stops. "Mouth, when you drop something pick it back-" But he never finishes his sentence.

"What's that?" She asks as he picks up a large frame.

"I don't know." They kneel down beside each other to investigate. Kelly wipes off some of the dust with her hand, but then afterwards regrets it. "You can wipe it on my jacket." He says. She nods, and does so.

They both read the foreign words. "It's in a different language." She points out. "I can't tell. Is there any way we could see it more clearly?"

He looks at her and smirks. "Hey, Chunk!" He yells.

"I didn't touch it!" He yells from the other side of the attic.

"I know you didn't touch it. Get over here!"

Chunk races to them and looks at the frame in awe.

"Uh, hold this." Mikey tells him.

"Why me, Mike? Kelly's here too!" He starts to rant. Mikey starts counting down from three and as soon as he hits one…Chunk drops it, causing the frame to break.

Kelly slides the glass off and takes the piece of paper out. The others were starting to surround them.

"What are you doing?" Mikey questions her.

She gives the paper to him. "A map!" Kelly exclaimed.

"Look! That says 1632. Is that a year or somethin'?" Chunk asks.

"No, that's your top score on Pole Position." Mouth says.

"Yes, it's a year, Chunk." Kelly smiles.

"Why is Kelly the only nice one?" Chunk asks to no one in particular.

"But look, it's a map of our coastline." Mikey adds, tracing it with his finger. Kelly, still kneeling beside him, studies the map intensely.

"What's all that Spanish junk right there?" Brand asks.

"Mouth, you said you could translate. Translate this."

"Yeah, translate it!"

He leans in and squints his eyes, trying to read the words on the map. "Ye intruders beware, crushing death and grief, soaked with blood… of the trespassing thief."

Brand shakes his head. "You guys, this map is old news. Everybody and their grandfather went looking for that when our parents were our age. I mean, haven't you ever heard of that guy? The pirate guy… One Eyed Willy."

"Yeah," Mikey's eyes widened. "One Eyed Willy. Yeah, he was the most famous pirate of his time. My dad told me all about him once!"

"Dad will do anything to get you to go to sleep."

"No, see, One Eyed Willy stole a treasure once. It was full of rubies, and emeralds, and-"

"And diamonds?" Chunk asked.

"Diamonds. And then he loaded it all up on his ship, and they sailed away into the sunset…"

"That's so romantic." Kelly whispered. She looked around to see if anyone noticed, and she sighed in relief when they showed no signs. She didn't want to come off as a hopeless romantic, even though she was…

"Until the British King," Mikey continued. "See he found out about it. And then he set up this whole armada, to go out after him. And then the armada, it took them a couple weeks, but they caught up with Willy. And then there was a whole, big war, between the armada and Willy's ship the inferno…"

The others leaned in to hear more clearly, showing major signs of interest.

"…and during the fire fight, guns were bursting here and canons were bursting there, Willy fled, because he didn't want to stay around because he knew he'd get killed if he stayed around, and then he got into this cave, and then the British blew up the walls all around him and he got caved in. And he's been there ever since."

"Forever?" Data asked.

Mikey nodded. "Forever!"

"And ever?" Chuck asked.

Mikey turned his head dramatically, making Kelly snicker. "Trapped."

"Wow…" Chuck said in awe.

"You sound just as corny as Dad does." Brand says.

"My Dad tells me the truth. You know what he said?"

"What?" Data asked.

Mikey turned to him. "He told me One Eyed Willy and his buds have been down there for five or six years, and they were digging all these tunnels and caves…"

"Wow." They kids mouthed.

"And setting booby traps…"

"Booby traps." Data corrected him.

"That's what I said. Setting booby traps, so that anybody that tried to get in there would die. And then you know what he did? He killed all of his men."

"Well why did he kill all of them?" Chunk asked.

"Because he didn't want them to get to his treasure." Kelly added. "Right?"

"Right." Mikey assured her.

"Yeah, wait a minute, Mikey. But if he killed all his men, how did the map or the story get out?" Chunk asked rather skeptically.

"I asked my dad the same question, and he said one of the guys must've gotten out with the map, and the-"

Chunk put his hand on his shoulder, reaching across Kelly. "Yeah, Mikey, I believe ya."

"Yeah, well I don't believe ya at all." Mouth said.

They all started arguing again, leaving Kelly to be the peacemaker. "Wait guys; let's just think about it for a second! We can find evidence to prove who is right…"

But then, Chunk knocked over yet another frame.

"Chunk, what did you break this time?" Brand asked.

He picked it up, and his frown quickly turned into a grin. "Hey you guys, look at this!" He shows them a frame with an old newspaper in it. It had a picture of a man on the front of it. "Have you guys ever heard of this guy?"

"Chester Copperpot?" Kelly asked. "No."

"Look what it says, Chester Copperpot: missing while in pursuit of local legend. Reclusive scavenger claims: I have the key to One Eyed Willy…" They all looked up at each other.

"Wow… do you realize what we could do?" Mikey asked.

"What?" Everyone asked.

"Nobody ever found nothing you guys." Brand said. "I mean, why do you think this map was up here in this attic when it could be in a safety deposit box."

"Yeah, that's right." Mouth added. "And if Chester Copperpot couldn't find it, how would we find it?"

"But what if? Guys, what if this map could lead us to One Eyed Willy's rich stuff?" Mikey said enthusiastically.

"Then you wouldn't-" Kelly started to say.

"Have to leave the Goondocks!" Mikey finished her sentence.

"Come on, Mike," Chunk started to say. "I don't want to go on anymore of your crazy Goonie adventures."

The doorbell rings and all the boys race downstairs to answer it.

"Come one guys, you don't want to do this?" Mikey asked, and then looked at the map again.

Kelly stayed behind, deciding to wait for him. "If it makes you feel any better, I would have loved to go an adventure with you. I've never really had the opportunity to find pirate's treasure in Washington."

He grins slightly. "Thanks, Kelly." He takes the map and rolls in up. Then takes a coin found behind the map, and flips it. "1632." When he catches up to her, they both walk down the stairs.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry! I feel like I haven't been keeping up my promise! But I really am trying. I'm just so busy with homework, school, and sports.**

**Now, to leave you with a couple questions.**

**Will Chunk ever stop being clumsy?**

**Will Mouth ever stop trying to act cool and confident all the time?**

**Will Kelly ever realize that she and Brand would never work out?**

**Will they find out she's related to a certain enemy?**

**Tune in next time, to…**

**A Treasure Hunt to Remember!**

**~Review, Favorite, Follow!~**

**(I need at least one review for me to post another chapter guys. ****)**

**-makemebelieve11**


End file.
